The Lego system and other structural games are very popular around the world, for millions of kids, which help them improve their math and design skills. However, the Lego system and other structural games have limited connectivity device and directional devices, so that a lot of the design structures cannot be built from their bricks and pieces or basic blocks or units or basis, using their connectors or connection devices.
So, there is a need for such an improvement, which expands the universe of the Lego system and other structural games drastically, with more degrees of freedom, features, and parameters for expansions, details, structures, shapes, facets, surfaces, sides, extensions, and connectivities, as well as more variations of the final products and more strength for the final structures, with less potential cost for the final products, and more flexibility and reusability for the pieces or basis or connections used to construct the structures based on some original designs or drawings, making the final products more diverse and less expensive to make per device or structure, making the higher ROI (return-on-investment) for producing these models or structures. We will address these here.
However, the invention and embodiments described here, below, have not been addressed or presented, in any prior art, e.g., Zoomtool Inc., which cannot achieve the properties and advantages of our method and system and device.